Season 6
Starring Cast: * Luke as Christine Featherheart (7 Sessions) * Dan as Revan Tarquin (7 Sessions) * Lucas as Crysos/Cedric Ezra (4 Sessions) * Lucas as Aiden DeFont (7 Sessions) * and David as Narael Tarquin (3 Sessions) * Keith as Gavros Kentarr (2 Sessions) * David as Maltri Delkona (2 Sessions) * David as Selivan Tarquin (2 Sessions) * David as Azura (2 Sessions) Also Starring * David as Old Sam * David as Thanosian Captain * David as King Elre * David as Princess Iliya * David as Hector (2 Sessions) * David as Jinta (2 Sessions) * David as Soraka (2 Sessions) * David as Braum (1 Session) * David as Jalfein Mirwen (1 Session) * David as Jinta * David as Lyanna Tarquin (1 Session) * David as Vaulkon Horncarver (1 Session) * David as Graham (2 Sessions) * David as Elkantar (2 Sessions) * David as General Douchebag (2 Sessions) * David as Fewa-Ir (2 Sessions) * David as Jeb (1 Session) Main Antagonists: Narael Tarquin, Maltri Delkona Secondary Antagonists: General Douchebag, Fewa-Ir, Braum, Azura Directors David: Session 51, and Session 60 Maude: Session 53, Session 58, and Session 59 Jennifer: Session 55, and Session 57 Steven: Session 52, and Session 54 Chris: Session 56 Sessions: Session 51: "Requiem" Session 52: "Staying Strong" Session 53: "Morality" Session 54: Session 55: "Six Feet Under" (CMS) Session 56: "Finish the Job" Session 57: "Clean Slate" (CMS) Session 58: "Introspection" Session 59: "Conflict Resolution" (CMS) Session 60: "Things Change" July 25th-October 16th 7th-December 11th, 444, 85 days Critical Reception Season 6 was regarded by many to be one of the worst seasons. While the first session was generally well received, with particular praise given to the aftermath of Cedric's death and his funeral, many of the meandering plotlines were critically panned. The lack of any major antagonist in the first half of the season did not help to drive the story and the action forward, particularly regarding the scenes following Christine, Revan, and Campaign newcomer Aiden DeFont. Christine's character development was seen by some as problematic and confused. Critics praised her guilt over Cedric's death, but regarded the session focused around her () as a waste of time due to her lack of development. The central session focusing on her development, Introspection, featured intense emotion and brilliant imagery, but was faulted for being ultimately pointless due to her lack of development later on. The most well received element of the main storyline was Revan's development. The death of Cedric forced him to take up some responsibility, and his moral conflicts with DeFont (who held a similar decision-making style to Cedric) allowed him to address the issues he had with Cedric without interacting with him himself. The One particular subject of derision was Aiden DeFont, who was seen as dull and uninteresting compared to the character he had replaced (Cedric). His leaving at the end of the season was seen as somewhat out of the blue, and they worry that his overall role was entirely pointless. While the plot following Cedric and his resurrection was mostly well received, some question what the point of killing him was if he was just to be revived so soon afterwards. They worry that the ease in which he regained his life lessens the tension of the story, and that perhaps he was revived far too quickly. Cedric's loss of memory was viewed as cheap dramatic tension, and saw Narael's interactions with him as too convenient to bring him back to the main party. The fight with the Followers of Pelor halfway through the season was seen as ultimately pointless and filler, and the main leader was seen as a fairly weak villain. However, the storyline following Cedric (Six Feet Under, Clean Slate, and Conflict Resolution) was fairly highly praised, and seen as a breath of fresh air that shook up the status quo. Particular praise was heaped on Conflict Resolution, which was seen as a near masterpiece that skillfully tied up the loose ends of the Kydell plotline from the first three seasons, gave Cedric some moments of triumph (and taught him that he didn't need to smash faces in to get results), and was extremely emotionally cathartic (particularly the interactions between Cedric and Jalfein, and later Cedric and Narael). Not only was it regarded as the best session in the season, but as one of the finest sessions in the entire campaign. The final session, Things Change, was also regarded positively, with the long-running will they/won't they aspect of Christine and Revan's relationship finally getting some payoff. The moments they shared together were seen as a highlight, and provided some much needed comic resolution in an overall miserable season. The interactions with Azura were seen as some of the most intense of the whole season, but the last minute arrival of Cedric was seen as somewhat convenient, even if they were powerful moments. Overall, Season 6 was definitely one of the weaker seasons. It's weak first half, meandering main plotline, and abundance of convenient events made it one of the Campaign's worst. However, it is kept afloat by its strong two final episodes, and Cedric's plotline was seen as excellent in addressing his development (even if it was a bit rushed). Rankings: Overall Rating - 6.70 # Conflict Resolution - 10 # Requiem - 8.5 # Things Change - 7.5 # Clean Slate - 7.5 # Morality - 7.0 # Introspection - 6.5 # Six Feet Under - 6.5 # Finish the Job - 5.5 # Staying Strong - 5.0 # Session 54 - 3.0 Season 6 |-|Main characters= Category:Appearance_Templates